Don't Go
by makkaron
Summary: He had fought so hard, the whole guild had, to bring you back home. And their reward? To lose you again. Only this time, you were gone for good.  Reader x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Dont Go

Reader x Natsu

Dont Go by Bring Me The Horizon

There was no heart rate monitor in the guild to tell them if your heart was operating normally, the only way they could tell was by watching the sometimes slow and steady breathing and sometimes fast and uneven rise and fall of your anorexic ribcage. He had starved you, that creepy old man. Barely fed you enough to live, you shouldn't be alive, and everyone in the guild knew it. The room was dull and full of downcast eyes and sometimes the occasional tear.

The air stiffened. The aura of the entire world changed. The same way it does when someone close to you dies.

Lucy, one of your best friends, knows and breaks down immediately. Erza does her best to cope with the sorrow atmosphere. Grey and many others glance over and bury their faces in their arms, not wanting to be seen.

He had been holding your hand through it all. He knew and he hoped and he prayed you would come out of your coma, which was caused by one long and vicious battle with Hades. He had felt it, the changing speed of your heartbeat. He had felt it, you squeezing his hand, trying to tell him you knew who he was. He had even seen you smile, despite the circumstances.

And now you were gone, gone like the magic power you had possessed, gone like the most important thing in his life. He gazed at your lifeless face, his head resting next to your intertwined fingers on the bed they had moved into the guild so they could watch over you.

Minutes had passed, he did not cry. He knew you wouldn't like it. Days had passed, he had not seen those fierce [e/c] eyes he adored. He had not seen your silky [h/c] locks shifting with every excited movement. And now.. He would never be able to see them, or you, that way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You awoke in the middle of the night of the full moon. Your face heated up a little when you saw Natsu next to your hand, which was encompassed by both of his in an almost helpless manner. His eyes looked swollen and tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

His eyes were open and cast downward towards your hands, and was too dazed and depressed to notice your movement, or the fact that you had somehow come back to life. The whole guild was asleep in their respective places and were not aware of the miracle that had occurred overnight.

You slowly moved forward, trying not to open any wounds as you did so. Once you finally managed to sit upright, you bent over, your [h/c] hair brushing against your arm and Natsu's pale cheek.

You gently kissed him on the cheek, something that surprised you and seemed to snap him out of his trance. You moved back, your face a slight pinkish color to match his own blushing face. His black eyes meeting your own [e/c] eyes. He was obviously shocked to see you moving and.. Alive.

She's alive.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but instead stood up on weary legs and embraced you, his face burying itself in your [h/c] hair, trying not to cry.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and surprisingly, he pulled you up off the bed, covers and all sliding down to the floor. He lifted you off the ground with muscular arms and eventually, you were face to face.

His black eyes slanted even further, giving him the look of a cute, lost puppy. Your lips were a thin line as you tried to prevent your lips from quivering in embarrassment.

"[Name].." he whispered, his eyes never left yours, making your cheeks turn a darker shade of red. He lifted your legs up into bridal style and sat back down on the bed with you in his lap.

Natsu watched you as you shifted to make yourself comfortable in his lap, and it didn't slip by him that you wanted to say something.

You looked up to see a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong?" you asked, bothered by his expressions and the sleeping guild.

"What do you think is wrong?" he said tiredly, "Your heart stops beating for so long, I think I'm never going to see you again, and.."

"I know.. I just don't know what happened." you murmured shyly, not sure what to say. You shivered violently and tried to not think about what had happened. "I know I shouldn't be alive.."

You stared at each other for the longest time it seemed, you felt the tears rising as you fought to stay strong. What had happened was so graphic and frightening.. You trembled in fear, even though you knew Natsu was there, the wounds of your past always seemed open and fresh.

You felt your system begin to shut down the way it's been the last few months. You were surprised the guild was still sound asleep when you felt like an earthquake was passing. Your eyes began to lose focus and your skin began heating up. You were still trembling in fear of the past, still frightened by things that were long gone.

Now it was his turn to catch you off guard with his lips. It was gentle and polite and far from what you thought a fire dragonslayer like Natsu's kiss would be like. But it's probably only because you were in such a frightened and definitely shivery state. You were too scared to react the way you would if this had happened any other day. But despite this, your [e/c] eyes closed ever so softly as you leaned closer, bit by bit, until your lips were in full contact.

You unknowingly licked your lips as you pressed yourself closer to him, your only reason for doing so was to keep your lips from being dry. It was only when you had already done so did you realize that Natsu was pulling away, blushing fiercely and scratching the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well wasn't that an interesting scene to wake up to.." A tired and weary Gray drawled on. His voice stirred the rest of the sleeping guild who slowly took in their surroundings before resting their eyes on you, some in shock, some crying, and some taking a few seconds to register what was going on.

It took all you had to smile, and took even longer for you to open your eyes and smile with your eyes too, your eyes were the easiest way to look into your soul. Seeing tears had always been too much for you. Eventually all eyes were on you, probably patiently waiting for some kind of explanation.

Your lips quivered as you spoke, trying not to cry was so hard when you missed everyone so much and you had almost lost them all. Explaining it was even harder.

"..and so I don't-I don't know how.. How it happened but I woke up and.." you whispered, ending your story.

"And so [Name] decided she needed some of the finest comfort Natsu can offer so she asked for a kiss!" Natsu smiled, overjoyed to see you talking again and decided it was a good time for a joke. You blushed as the guild laughed and giggled in relief at Natsu's joke and your flustered face. You realized there was no point in denying it because Grey had witnessed it and you sitting in his lap would not help your case. You looked around at the guild and back up to Natsu. You surprised him with a peck on the cheek before burying your face in his neck, your [h/c] hair cascading around your face and concealing it. You heard the girls giggle and you were sure they would never stop pestering you about this in the years to come.

It sure was great to be home.


End file.
